1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face to face play area and more particularly pertains to providing a dual seat activity table for toddlers and babies that allows them to face each other during play.
2.Description of the Prior Art
The use of an activity table is known in the prior art. More specifically, activity tables heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of a play table for children are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,264 to Crane discloses a children's play table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,108 to Housekeeper discloses a convertible table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,958 to Frischmann discloses a barrier device for children. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,998 to Griffith discloses a multi-functional activity table. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,600 to Mollica discloses a combined children's table and storage unit. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,262 to Estell discloses a toy automobile apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe face to face play area that allows infants and toddlers to be seated in the play area, facing each other and sharing the same play area, while safely confining the infants or toddlers in one area.
In this respect, the face to face play area according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a dual seat activity table for toddlers and babies that allows them to face each other during play.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved face to face play area which can be used for providing a dual seat activity table for toddlers and babies that allows them to face each other during play. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.